Fundido a Negro
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: Un tributo a alguien muy querido de esta comunidad, un Song-fic entretenido cual me lo imagine hace ya casi un año atrás, y esta ambientado en uno de mis fics favoritos


**Fundido a Negro**

* * *

_Parece que la vida se me desvanece lentamente_

_sin rumbo más lejos cada día_

_perdiéndose en mi interior_

_nada importa, nadie importa_

_He perdido las ganas de vivir_

_simplemente no tengo nada más que dar_

_ya no queda nada para mi_

_necesito que el final pueda liberarme_

_Las cosas no son lo que solían ser_

_algo falta en mi interior_

_perdido hasta la razón, esto no puede ser real_

_no puedo soportar este infierno que arde en mi interior_

_El vacío me llena al punto de la agonía_

_una oscuridad se posesiona de mí_

_el que estaba allí era yo, pero ahora él se ha ido_

_yo soy el único capaz de salvarme_

_Nadie más puede hacer algo al respecto_

_pero ya es muy tarde_

_ahora puedo pensar_

_Pensar… por que debería intentarlo_

_El pasado se ve como si no hubiera existido_

_la muerte me abraza cálidamente_

_ahora solo diré adiós..._

* * *

Blu estaba en el borde del abismo preparándose para lo que iba a hacer…

-"Bueno… creo que es hora de terminar con esto…" – pensó él – "Maldita sea… ¿cómo es que algunas personas tienen el valor suficiente como para cometer estas locuras?"

Pasaron cinco minutos, y Blu todavía estaba pensando en si se iba a lanzar al vacio o no.

-"A la cuenta de cinco…" – murmuró él – "Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cin…" – se preparo para dar el fatal paso

-"¡BLUUUUUUUUUU!" – Gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos – "¡ESPERAAAAA!"

Blu reconoció aquella voz femenina e inmediatamente dio media vuelta y se quedó totalmente perplejo al ver a Perla aterrizar no muy lejos de él.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – Preguntó ella – "¡Aléjate del borde!"

-"¿Ahora resulta que te importo?" – dijo Blu molesto

-"Siempre me importaste, mi amor" – respondió Perla con seguridad.

-"¿Si soy tu amor por qué me abandonaste?" – respondió con apatia

Perla se quedó callada.

-"Destruiste toda nuestra familia" – acuso firmemente Blu a Perla – "y lo que es Peor, me destruiste a mi"

-"Blu… perdóname, por favor… sabes que mi intención no era lastimar a nadie…" – Perla trataba de excusarse

-"Me lastimaste a mí… me hiciste una herida tan profunda que jamás va a sanarse… me lastimaste tanto que después de seis meses me sigue doliendo…" – dijo Blu.

Perla se esforzó enormemente tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero se quedó muy alarmada al ver que Blu daba otro paso hacia el borde.

-"¡No, Blu, por favor!" – Gritó ella desesperada – "No camines hacia allá…"

-"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" – pregunto desafiante

-"No puedo vivir sin ti…" – murmuro débilmente

-"Pasaste seis meses sin mí, y todavía sigues con vida, creo que podrás arreglártelas sola" – dijo tajantemente

-"No… Blu, yo te necesito en mi vida, esos seis meses fueron una agonía para mí, por eso decidí volver… volver contigo…" – Perla trataba de convencer a Blu, pero todo era en vano

-"Te tardaste mucho en tomar esa decisión" – dijo Blu mientras daba otro paso hacia el borde.

-"Por favor, Blu…" – pidió ella – "Dame otra oportunidad…"

-"Te he dado muchas oportunidades, Perla" – dijo Blu – "Y en todas me fallaste"

Perla comenzó a llorar.

-"Yo nunca te fallé a ti" – continuó Blu – "Yo nunca me acosté con María, ella me obligó a hacerlo, y después de tanos años aún no me crees"

-"Sabes que estoy celosa de ella…" – dijo ella entre sollozos – "¿Qué sentirías tú si me vieras charlando con otro macho?"

-"Sentiría que debería informarme antes de actuar" – contestó Blu dando otro paso hacia el borde, estaba a un solo paso de caer al vacío – "además… tú no eres muy fiel que digamos"

-"¿Qué dices?" – pregunto Perla algo perpleja

-"no te hagas la tonta" – dijo Blu muy molesto – "ya lo sé todo, de tu aventura con ese idiota de Nueva York…"

-"no sucedió nada" – se defendió Perla, aunque sintió algo de pesar al recordar a su difunto amigo

-"¿a si?" – Dijo irónicamente – "¿qué hay de esta conversación con Eva?"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

-"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Perla algo curiosa.

Eva se enojó y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

-"Awww, ¿a qué se debió eso?"

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con él?" – preguntó Eva señalando a Iván, quien seguía mirando inocentemente las nubes del cielo.

-"Emmm… ¿hablar?"

-"¿Sólo hablar?"

-"Sí"

-"Por favor, Perla, ¿ya olvidaste a Blu?"

Perla se quedó pensando.

-"¿Piensas dejarlo por Iván?" – preguntó Eva – "No puedes hacerle eso, es tu alma gemela"

-"Él también lo es"

-"Él no te dio hijos" – dijo Eva.

-"Todavía no" – retrucó Perla.

-"Él no te salvó la vida"

-"Sí, lo hizo, y muchas veces"

-"Diablos…" – murmuró Eva derrotada.

Perla frunció el ceño.

-"De todas formas, no puedes hacerle eso a Blu, él es tu macho y tú eres su hembra, no puedes dejar atrás todo lo que tú y él pasaron juntos"

Perla se quedó pensando.

-"¿Realmente estás segura de que quieres echarlo a perder todo?"

-"Yo ya no estoy segura de nada" – dijo ella – "No sé qué haré si doy a luz en esta ciudad"

-"Por eso lo importante ahora es encontrar a Blu y regresar a Río de Janeiro"

Perla suspiró, y sin dar otra palabra se fue caminando con Iván.

-"¿Se habrá olvidado de Blu?" – se preguntaba Eva.

* * *

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

-"eso no es cierto" – dijo Perla – "no sé porque Eva inventaría algo así"

-"¿tú crees que nuestra amiga de hace más de diez años nos mentiría con algo como eso?" – dijo Blu irónicamente

-"oye, a mi me mintió cuando te vio a ti y a María apareándose" – se defendió Perla

-"¿eso crees?" – Dijo Blu -"¿O mejor te digo lo que me contó Karen?"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

-"Iván, tengo que decirte algo"

Él la miró a los ojos.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Bueno… yo… estaba pensando que cuando yo regrese a casa… tú puedas venir… conmigo" – dijo ella algo preocupada por la respuesta.

-"Uy… no lo sé…" – murmuró él – "No estoy seguro…"

-"¿Por qué no estás seguro?"

-"Perla, tú estás embarazada, y no de parte mía" – dijo él – "No creo que me lleve muy bien con ese tal Blu"

-"No tiene que saber nada de lo que hagamos"

* * *

**Fin flashback**

* * *

-"que chistoso… hasta él pensaba con más claridad que tu" – dijo Blu

-"eso es mentira" – exclamo Perla – "tú sabes que Karen me odia porque soy su suegra"

-"ahora todas inventan cosas acerca de ti" – dijo con ironía – "Qué mal... ¿no lo crees?"

-"Blu… yo…"

-"¿y qué tal si te cuento lo que_** YO** _vi con mis propios ojos?" – exclamo mas furioso Blu

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

-"Ojalá tuviera otra oportunidad para decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos…" – murmuró ella mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Perla se puso de pie, pero antes de marcharse sintió un jalón en su ala derecha.

-"Por Dios… aún estás vivo…" – murmuró ella mientras lo abrazaba.

-"Pero no por mucho…" – murmuró Iván.

-"Tengo que llevarte con Tulio, o algún otro doctor…"

-"No hay tiempo"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Perla… voy a morir…" – respondió Iván recostando su cabeza en el suelo.

-"No… no vas a morir… todavía no…"

-"Ya nada puede evitarlo"

Perla suspiró, sabía que Iván tenía razón, sabía que iba a morir.

-"Perla…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Antes de que me vaya, ¿qué querías decirme?"

Más lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Perla.

-"Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…"

-"Quería decirte que yo… que yo… te amo…"

-"Oh… Perla, al fin me lo dices…" – susurró Iván sonriendo – "Yo también siento lo mismo… siento amor"

-"No te mueras… ven conmigo…"

Iván sonrió, tomó el ala y la sujetó con fuerza.

-"Iván… no puedo hacerlo sin ti…" – murmuró ella – "Te necesito… por favor, quédate conmigo…"

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo al respecto, comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-"Me muero… Perla… me muero… me voy…"

-"No es justo…"

Iván tomó la pata de Perla y la posicionó en su pecho.

-"¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho?"

-"Sí, lo recuerdo…" – respondió ella – "Pero no puedo hacerlo… no contigo…"

-"Necesito que lo hagas, necesito que seas fuerte, necesito que acabes con mi sufrimiento ahora"

-"No… no… no…"

-"¡HAZLO!"

Perla dejó escapar un grito, y en un instante presionó sus garras con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes de morir, Iván sujetó su rostro y le dio un beso de despedida.

Ella lo aceptó, pero ese sentimiento terminó cuando Iván rompió el beso y dejaba que su cabeza caiga en el duro suelo.

Perla cerró los ojos de Iván, tomó una tela y cubrió su cuerpo.

-"Te voy a extrañar…"

* * *

**Fin flashback**

* * *

-"eres una maldita traidora" – dijo Blu furioso – "mi supuesta infidelidad fue porque María me obligo, yo nunca deje de pensar en ti, siempre me he sentido muy culpable por eso" – recordó Blu, luego se dirigió molesto a Perla – "pero tu… ¡tú lo amabas!, mientras yo me congelaba el trasero tratando de rescatarte, tú estabas haciendo planes con ese Iván para fornicar las veces que quisieras…"

-"Blu… eso… ¡no es así!... déjame explicarte" – dijo Perla acorralada de tantas acusaciones – "no sé lo que me paso… no sé si habrá sido el embarazo, o si esa situación extrema hizo que dijera esas locuras, pero yo nunca te quise serte infiel"

Blu no hizo caso a las palabras de Perla

-"bah, esas son tonterías" - dijo Blu

Ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Blu.

-"Escucha, podemos solucionar esto" – dijo ella – "Lo único que tienes que hacer es alejarte del borde, caminar hacia mí y charlar, ¿entiendes?"

-"No, no lo entiendo" – respondió él mientras ajustaba el abrigo de cuerdas – "no quiero charlar con alguien como tú"

Perla recordó la foto que le había arrebatado a Tulio…

-"¿Ves esta foto?" – Perla se la mostró a Blu

-"Sí, la veo" – dijo mientras la miraba de reojo

-"Éramos tú y yo en nuestro primer aniversario juntos…" – dijo ella mirando la foto con nostalgia - "Tú y yo, Blu, ¿entiendes? Estamos juntos en esto"

-"No, no estamos juntos" – dijo Blu algo triste – "desde que me traicionaste, nosotros ya no lo estamos"

-"Cuando me salvaste hace diez años me dijiste que estábamos encadenados juntos" – recordó ella - "¿Lo olvidas?"

-"La cadena ya no existe" – dijo Blu – "tú la destruiste"

-"No… Blu… por favor no me hagas esto…"

-"Espero que algún día te arrepientas por lo que me hiciste" – dijo Blu mientras daba el último paso y se dejaba caer al vacío – "ahora te quedaste sin pan, ni pedazo" – murmuro mientras se dejaba caer

-"¡BLU!" – Gritó ella – "¡NO!"

Perla batió sus alas y comenzó a volar hacia el foso para tratar de detener la mortal caída, pero ella no era lo suficientemente rápida como para hacerle frente a la poderosa fuerza de gravedad…

-"¡BLU, POR FAVOR, VUELA!" – Gritó ella – "¡VUELA!"

Perla escuchó un gran golpe y se quedó impactada al ver una enorme nube de tierra elevándose por el aire…

* * *

_yo soy el único capaz de salvarme_

_Nadie más puede hacer algo al respecto_

_pero ahora ya es muy tarde_

_ahora solo puedo pensar_

_Pensar… por que debería intentarlo_

_El pasado se ve como si no hubiera existido_

_la muerte me abraza cálidamente_

_ahora solo diré adiós..._

* * *

**Para los que NO lo notaron, este fue una escena del fic "Herida Eterna" de "Zir Agron". y los Flashback son del fic "La Llama de La Venganza" del mismo autor.**

**no es que le halla copiado, y esto es para Demian o para cualquiera que insinué algo así... esto no es una copia, es un ¡TRIBUTO! **

**-"¿un tributo?" - me pregunta Newt, mi co-anfitrión**

**para los que no saben lo que es un tributo, es mas o menos un homenaje a un autor, en este caso al mas grande de la comunidad, la razón de este song-fic es que ese autor se ha retirado, pero no por eso lo olvidaremos, es por eso que este fic esta dedicado a el, en lo personal esta es mi historia favorita de esta saga, sobretodo este capitulo, le hice algunos cambios para que no fuera completamente igual, y esa canción que aparece se llama "Fundido a Negro" (es de mi incencion). cuando leí ese fic pro primera vez, fue increíble el parecido entre esa canción y los pensamientos de Blu en ese entonces, a si que esta idea del songfic la tengo hace mucho**

**debido a que nuestro compañero y en algunos casos (como el mio) fue el inspirador a que muchos hicieran sus propios fics, como ya deben saber, hace poco mas de un mes este autor se retiro debido al incidente de "Executor-Demian", y es muy difícil que vuelva, a no ser claro, que ocurra un milagro.**

**en lo personal, nunca fui muy cercano con Zir Agron y por lo visto a el yo no le simpatizaba, pero a pesar de eso, siempre lo admire por sus fics, en serio, siempre me ha dado horas de buena lectura, y no me gustaría que eso acabase**

**pero hay que admitir la cruda realidad, pero si por a, b o c motivo tu vuelves, esta mas que claro que acá te recibirán con los brazos bien abiertos**

**si quieren escribir un review, que no sea dirigido a mi, si no a el.**

**hasta la ****próxima**

**Dark Kazoo**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 01 de Mayo del 2013**


End file.
